


First Kiss

by Little_Knight



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Knight/pseuds/Little_Knight
Summary: a drabble about chanbaek and first kisses.(I saw a prompt that said nerds trying to kiss and they can't bc they're nerds and i thought it fit perfectly)





	

**Author's Note:**

> drabble by me  
> aka over use of the same three things in a very short space

So, like, Baekhyun  _knows_ it's super lame, but he saves his first kiss for someone important. When he first makes the decision he's not sure how he'll be able to determine whether or not a person is important enough to be his first kiss. He just has a vague idea that when the time comes he'll  _know_.

After knowing Park Chanyeol for two hours he's certain he's important enough.

Luckily for Baekhyun, Chanyeol likes him back. They spend nearly three months dancing around each other, smiling grossly and staring too much, without saying anything about their very much reciprocated feelings. It's Chanyeol's best friend Kyungsoo that breaks the pseudo silence by telling Baekhyun that they need to  _date_ already because if he has to listen to Chanyeol sigh dreamily one more time he will hit something (or more likely, someone).

Baekhyun literally snorts in the middle of trying to confess because it's so stupid. They're both stupidly interested in each other, it would be 10x easier to just ask Chanyeol on a date. But no, he has to try to be that much more vomit inducing cute and confess his feelings.

The snort acts as a trigger setting off a chain reaction, both of them nearly doubling over in laughter. It's ridiculous, and that's maybe the best part.

The laughter dies down to giggles, but not even Chanyeol asking, "Can I kiss you?" gets them to stop entirely.

A few awkward steps towards each other are taken, each one making Baekhyun have to look up just a little bit more to meet Chanyeol's eyes. Even with Chanyeol's breath fanning his face Baekhyun can't stop fucking giggling.

At this point his giggle could be nerve induced (he's literally centimeters from his first kiss), but he's in too good a mood to think too hard about it. 

Baekhyun get's on his tiptoes to close those last few centimeters between them and ends up falling off balance and slamming his nose directly into Chanyeol's. It does nothing but set them off again. If it weren't for the hand Chanyeol has curled around Baekhyun's neck he would have tipped over backwards with the force of his laughter.

"Shhh," Chanyeol's voice shakes with laughter as he speaks, "This is serious business Baek."

Baekhyun snorts again and tries (uselessly) to calm his sniggers. He leans up again, this time much slower so as not to collide roughly again, still trying to mute his chuckles.

Their lips brush for not even a second before another round of laughter hits them. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Us."

Baekhyun decides that he doesn't mind that his first kiss takes several tries before they get it right.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in 20 minutes and the only editing i did was transferring it from my biology notebook to archive.
> 
> Any and all feed back is amazing, but also just thank you for reading.


End file.
